What if Kayla was marked too?
by Set Fire
Summary: This is the chapter of my take on the house of night. With Kayla being marked at the same time as Zoey, nothing will be the same. Read if you want to have some fun. Peace out girl scouts
1. Chapter 1

I don't not own the house of night I will not make a profit of this it is just for fun. Enjoy.

What if Kayla was marked too?

Chapter 1: WTF

Time: begging of marked

Zoey POV

Kayla and I are walking down the hall way, to geometry class.

She says with an exasperated tone, "Why are you so mad at Heath? He doesn't drink as much as you think?"

I roll my eyes, "So what he still drinks way too much, I don't want to spend my life hold his hand well he pukes his guts out."

"So you're going to dump him," She says with sadness but I know she has been waiting for this.

"Most likely, now come on we have to get to class," I open my locker. Suddenly I look down the hall and there is a tracker headed straight for us.

"What the fuck?" Kayla exclaim.

He says, "Zoey Montgomery and Kayla Robinson you two have been chosen, by the Goddess Nyx, to become fledglings at the Tulsa House of Night." He reaches out toward us, and his hand starts to glow. Kayla falls down and passes out.

_Great moral support, my head starts to hurt and burn. Why does this hurt so bad, I thought it would feel better. I help Kayla stand up. Her tattoo is blue and it looks like ribbons around her face._

"Kayla please wake up," I yell in her ear. She barely stirs, I slap her. Her eyes dart open, "Are you ok, we have to get out of here everyone is staring." We run to my bug and plan our next move. "So we will go home and pack our bags then go to the House of Night."

"Yeah, what are you going to tell your family what happened."

"No, they aren't my family and haven't been for a while. You know that, so go get your stuff and hurry you know what happens if we don't go to the school."

"I know, I don't want to die and I don't want to see you dead."

I drop her off a couple of blocks away from me. I climb out of my car, and pull the hood over my head. _No way I am letting my mom or step loser see my like this. I don't know what has happened to me and my mom's relationship since she married John Heffer aka the step loser. See doesn't do anything fun, he made her into someone I don't even recognize._

I open the front door and my mom immediately says, "Why aren't you at school? Did you get in trouble, do I have to call the principal?"

I exclaim, "Have I ever got in trouble."

"I guess not but, why are you home?"

I say, "I need to grab something from my room, then I will go back to school. Is that okay with you or not?"

"Honey of course you grab something, but be quick your father hates it when you miss school."

_Too bad he isn't my real dad_, "I know that." I start to climb the stairs, and my hood slips off. My mom looks at me and sees the mark.

"What the hell is on your forehead? How did you get that?" She takes a deep breath, "What will your father think?"

"He isn't my father; he will never ever be my dad. My real dad left you and he will never be back so knock it off." I storm off and go to my room; I run around packing all my important things, my I-pod and stuffed animals. I will never back here. _Thank god never have to see the step loser. I still have hope for my mom, but is she even worth it. _I walk downstairs twenty minutes later with three bags packed. I run downstairs to the front door.

Before I can leave John steps in front of me, stopping me from leaving, "Where do you think you are going Zoey? There is no way you are going to leave this house."

**So what did you think, like my view on it? Comment and tell me what you want to see next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't not own the house of night I will not make a profit of this it is just for fun. Enjoy.

What if Kayla was marked too?

Chapter 2 the bitch is back

Zoey's POV

_What is the step loser doing her? _

My mom says, "Honey you need to calm down." _Of course my mom couldn't do this one thing for me, why is she like this. Has he really screwed her up so bad that she would sell out her daughter that never asks her for anything? I feel like crying but I have to be strong. _

'How could you do this to me mom, why?" I exclaim, I look at her then back to John. _God I hate his ugly face, I wish he would just leave us. _

John says trying to sound like a preacher, "She is trying to save your soul, we are having the church group come over and we will pray for your soul." I try not to roll my eyes.

But of course I do, I open my mouth to speak but Kayla walks in and says, "Will you shut up step loser, Zo is leaving with me and we are going to the house of night. We are leaving this stupid town and going to live better lives. Now let her go or I will call the house of night and tell them you are holding a fledgling against her will." She has a smug look on her face; she tucks her short blond hair behind her head.

_God this is my best friend who has been missing for so long, finally somebody is here for me. She is acting like herself. Maybe becoming vamps will be good for us. _

"Go Zoey before I change my mind, but don't you ever try to talk to us again got it," The step loser says sounding a mix between anger and disappointment. I run out before either of them can say anything else. We climb into the bug.

I hug Kayla and say, "You did you got me out of that house without killing the step loser."

"So what do we do now?"

"To grandma's house we go," She laughs at me.

**End so what did you think, next chapter will be longer and we will meet Nyx and Neferet **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, been a crazy week, but here it is chapter 3. I don't not own the house of night I will not make a profit of this it is just for fun. Enjoy.**

**What if Kayla was marked too?**

**Chapter 3 Enter Nyx**

**Zoey's POV**

We arrive at grandma house; I walk to the front door, well Kayla is right behind me.

I say slightly annoyed, "Can you please back up? I can feel your breath on my neck." She giggles, "So not funny." She steps closer and laughs harder.

"You know you love me, beside you like it," She says with laughter following close behind. I sniff the lavender and calm down. _I have always loved coming to grandma's she is the best, always helping her family no matter what it cost her. She taught me so many things. _"Earth to Zoe, did you hear me."

"Sorry I was just thinking, what did you just say," I say

She sigh and rolls her eyes, "I said your grandma left a note that says that she went to her pow wow or something I never understand what she is talking about."

"I know what she means, let's go and try to find her. We should go down by the rocks quicker that way. But we got to be careful not to fall."

"I can climb on rocks I am not that stupid," I open my mouth to say something. "Don't say anything ok."

I smile, "I would never say something mean about you, you my best friend."

"If I didn't know you better I would believe you," She smiles and laughs. We run down grams lavender fields. "I love coming here it smell so good," Kayla exclaims. I look at her and keep going, "Zoe look at." I look at I am already slipping. _Shit I should have took my own advice._

I look around, and I know I am at the bottom of the cliffs. _How did I survive that fall seriously, that fall should have killed me, weird. _

"You are alive, because I want you alive, Zoey," I turn around and see the most beautiful thing I have seen in my whole life. "I am Nyx, the vampire goddess."

_What the hell is happening, a vampire goddess is visiting me. _"Well I am honored to meet you, why are you here, I mean I am just Zoey, I regular old new fledgling."

"That a lie you are a very very special young lady. You are my chosen, very soon I will need you, but for now I need you at my house of night in Tulsa, they are losing faith, you must help, now go and be the champion." She kisses my forehead and I wake up, in a hospital.

"Hello young lady I am the headmistress here, my name is Neferet," I look at her and she reminded of Nyx immediately.

**Cliffhanger, so what do you want to see, I am going to do the awkward blowjob scene. Yep Erik and Aphrodite. Who want to see next chapter. If you are reading this please review. **


End file.
